Personal Identification Device
.]] Personal Identification Devices (shortened as "PIDs") are small electronic devices scattered throughout every level (other than The Vulcan Affair) in Viscera Cleanup Detail. They can be found lying near the bodies of deceased employees (prior to any events caused by the player). Picking up the Personal Identification Device with the Hands will cause it to display its original owner's name in white letters above the device. Prior to a fix in version 0.425, when brought to the Office with the Janitor's Trunk, the Personal Identification Devices would always change to an orange colour and display a different and seemingly random name when picked up. This name would change again each time the Office map was reloaded. Personal Identification Devices were also much more prone to getting stuck in walls prior to a collision-area fix in version 0.75. This was especially prominent in Multiplayer mode. Prior to a later update, Zero-G Therapy, Section 8, Splatter Station and Rust-Station East (the "legacy levels") contained no Personal Identification Devices. This was later changed in part by community request. Appearance Personal Identification Devices appear as small rectangular devices, with two illuminated spots on one side and a small black loop on its top. The color of the device is dependent on level it is discovered in; although the coloration of PIDs are usually tasteful to the respective level's basic color scheme. PIDs in Cryogenesis, for example, are a pale blue or a darker more indigo blue. Usage Personal Identification Devices are used as part of a mechanic to file incident reports on the Punchomatic. To accomplish this, the player must simply push the device into the Punchomatic with the Hands until it disappears. It should be noted that these incident report forms can be filled out or edited at any time during a level, and not just at completion. The name visible on the Personal Identification Device (when it is picked up by a player) will then be transferred to the Punchomatic Incident Report Screen in the form of a link to a new Report Sheet. This sheet includes questions detailing how the employee may have died, and how they may have been removed from the level. Players should ideally collect Personal Identification Devices from each dead body prior to removing them so they may answer the report sheet with greater accuracy. Names Although some of the names displayed on the Personal Identification Device are scripted into the level and cannot change, most are randomly generated from a preset list of first and last names. The game contains 101 first names and 91 last names, for a possibility 9,191 different combinations. (Note that the first names "Jack", "John", and "Peter" are listed twice each.) Several of these names are intended to directly reference other sources, such as the Stargate series. The following are the complete lists of names. Click on the "Expand" button to view: Trivia PIDs were originally meant to be simple dog-tags fed into a static information-readout device. The player would be able to scan them and read a screen full of humorous information about the deceased person -- who they were, how they died, etc.Developer Trivia on Steam Referenes Category:Special Objects